


Heavy Thrust Dragoons

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: What happens when the warrior of light, the former azure dragoon and the newly trained dragoon Foulques fell in love?
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Foulques, Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Foulques & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foulques (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s), Foulques/Estinien Wyrmblood, Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 8





	Heavy Thrust Dragoons

Foulques couldn’t remember how he got in this situation, with his now mentor and former student and the now retired Azure Dragoon being his lovers, not that he was complaining, being in bed with them was more pleasurable than he thought. He first learned to love the Warrior of Light, but now the sight of Estinien also turn him on. He might admit to love the elezen as well. Not that he would say it out loud. Not yet at least, or so he thought. So similar were they that they almost tried to kill themselves first before My'ya stopped them. Ever since she and his sister had saved their life he had no choice but to listen to them.

The thought of almost dying on that cliff still terrified him. He started to shiver at the memory.

Estinien and My'ya quickly felt the change in him and started to sooth him before asking what was wrong, he said nothing but asked to just let’s go back to what we were doing.

To his slight surprise Estinien put himself in his back while Foulques leaned over My'ya, he wasn’t expecting but was excited. Estinien asked if he could keep going. Foulques said he couldn’t wait. Estinien lubed Foulques properly while kissing his back, in the meantime My’ya exchanged passionate kisses with Foulques and Estinien.  
Estinien slowly pushed his fingers into Foulques’ body while stroking his back but not before preparing him slowly, Estinien provoked a moan from the handsome duskwight, it wasn’t their first time but it was still wonderful. Foulques loved being touched gently.  
Foulques started to kiss My’ya everywhere and rub her breasts how she liked, he loved her so much, the one who saved him, his life and soul. She was beautiful, he stroked her horns and tail knowing their were sensitive, kissed her belly and lower until his head was in her tights kissing her and liking her pussy, she was begging for more and saying I love you and he loved that just like he loved Estinien touches on him.  
He then asked her if he could get inside her, she enthusiastically said yes.

Estinien started to remove his fingers, slowly he asked if he could thrust harder into him with a teasing voice, he knew what Foulques and My’ya liked.

Estinien started to push his dick into Foulques while Foulques was penetrating My’ya but being fucked while being in someone else’s was so overwhelming, Estinien was in a hurry but he was never inconsiderate, he lubed him properly and started to push his dick harder into Foulques while Foulques moved fast into the Warrior of Light body. The feeling was so good. They were loving it.

Estinien was taking the sight of his two lovers pleasure while enjoying the handsome duskwight body, he placed a hand on My’ya breast and started rubbing while fucking Foulques, his weight pushing the darker elezen deeper into the Warrior of Light. Their moans were louder, Estinien couldn’t help his dragon heat, ever since Nidhogg took control, no, even before he always wanted more and those two were the few to please him along with Aymeric. He wished Aymeric could join them but he didn’t have this kind of relationship with Foulques or My’ya, maybe one day thought Estinien.

My’ya was enjoying herself too much watching her husbands fucking while herself was being fucked hard, both were gentle but rough just like she like it.

She knew all about how submissive Foulques was in bed and how unlike his usual self he was, Estinien on the other hand was draconic, his eyes changed to red, his scales, wings and tail showed up, nobody else but Aymeric knew besides them, not that any of them minded besides concerned, Hraesvelgr had reassured he wasn’t going to change more than this and he had control over it, except during sex apparently.

Being with both of them was exceptional, she loved them both so much and knew she was loved back. She laughed at how lucky she was and told them how much she loved them and how fortunate she was, they all smiled and laughed, if only others had seen them like this nobody would have believed it. That they could be so tender and laugh together like that was a surprise to anyone, but here they could do, amongst themselves with who they loved.  
They cummed at the same time and spent minutes embraced, My’ya said it was time to wash themselves and asked them to join in the bath, she clearly have no intention of stopping there for their amusement.

In the warm water she picked both their pricks and started to rub them hard, until they were ready again, their moaning was loud and pleasant. They returned the favor by fingering her in both places, back and front. Soon they left the water and got more lube again, with My’ya wearing a strap on behind Foulques and Foulques behind Estinien, they made sure to put enough lube to make themselves comfortable, My’ya was the first, she asked can I do it? The reply was a clear yes. She them pushed her strap on inside Foulques, who was ready to fuck Estinien in turn, they movements were in sync and getting faster and deeper, harder every turn, any shyness left, Estinien was begging for Foulques to go deeper, Foulques was just moaning and saying how much he loved them and My’ya was soothing both telling how beautiful they look and how much she loved them and how good it was to fuck them. Soon they were reaching the climax, Foulques had his hands on Estinien dick making him come first, Foulques pulled himself out not to hurt Estinien after his climax and let himself being fucked by My’ya, she sat down on the edge of the tub and put a show to Estinien by opening Foulques legs wide and showing everything with him sitting in her lap, Estinien was getting hard again with the sight, soon they changed positions, making Foulques stay in all fours, they asked i he was okay, he simply said, please let me taste you, Estinien put his prick into Foulques soft mouth and warm tongue and let him being sucked deliciously.

In the meantime My’ya was pushing harder and harder into the duskwight ‘s body, to his full pleasure, she knew what he liked and she was almost coming too. Estinien didn’t last long after being hard so many times and came in Foulques’ mouth, My’ya climaxed too, the only one left was Foulques himself, instead of pulling the strap on off, she left in on and removed it from herself. She started to turn him around lying him on the bathroom floor with his legs spread open, she started to use the strap on as a toy, twirling around on him while Estinien sucked his dick hard, Foulques couldn’t handle and had an orgarm soon in Estinien’s face.

Now it was time to take an actual barh Estinien said. They all laughed again.

They couldn’t be more happy together sharing their love, not just sex but the bond between them.

My’ya and Estinien lifted Foulques from the ground and kissed him softly, then they all exchanged kisses. They brought Foulques to the bath, the warm water was ready so they started to clean him while complimenting him, he was the one who liked it roughly but with good aftercare, especially with his trust issues. Foulques gently placed his arms around both of them and said quietly, thank you, I’m home, I finally have a place for me.  
Estinien was open mouthed while tears and a smile was in My’ya’s face, they each kissed him on his cheeks and continued the bath, all taking care of their wounds in their souls in their own ways, a family finally found.


End file.
